guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Mohammed Mustafa Sohail
Mohammed Mustafa Sohail (born 1981) is a citizen of Afghanistan, currently held in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. Sohail's Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 1008. American intelligence analysts estimate Sohail was born in 1981, in Jalalabad, Afghanistan. Mohammed Mustafa Sohail arrived at Guantanamo on May 9, 2002, and has been held there for . mirror Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a 3 x 5 meter trailer where the captive sat with his hands and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Guantánamo Prisoners Getting Their Day, but Hardly in Court, New York Times, November 11, 2004 - mirrorInside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Sohail chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal.detainees ARB|Set_33_2302-2425_Revised.pdf#24}} Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Mohammed Mustafa Sohail's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - pages 24-34 Allegations The allegations Sohail faced during his Tribunal were: Administrative Review Board hearing Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards were not authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they were not authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. Sohail chose to participate in his Administrative Review Board hearing.detainees ARB|ARB_Transcript_Set_10_21352-21661.pdf#237}} Summarized transcript (.pdf), from Mohammed Mustafa Sohail's Administrative Review Board hearing - page 237-256 - December 14, 2005 Enemy Combatant election form The notes from Mohammed Mustafa Sohail's Assisting Military Officer's Enemy Combatant election form state that they met for 20 minutes on December 2, 2005, and 10 minutes of December 5, 2005. He described Mohammed Mustafa Sohail as "cooperative". Factors for and against continued detention A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for every captive for whom an Administrative Review Board hearing was convened, summarizing the "factors" for and against their continued detention. Those factors were always broken down under two headings: "The following primary factors favor continued detention"; and "The following primary factors favor release or transfer". The factors favoring continued detention were further subdivided under sub-headings like: "Training"; "Intent"; "Commitment"; "Associations". And the factors under those sub-headings were sequentionally numbered. Te Summary of Evidence memo was always read out, in its entirety, at the beginning of the hearing. Most captives were offered an opportunity to hear the factors read out, one at a time, so they would have an opportunity to respond to each in turn. Some captive's transcript recorded the factors, and the captive's responses, but did not record the headings, sub-headings or sequential numbering. *''The detainee provided the names of security personnel assigned to the Karzai Protection Detail to a man who was associated with Hizb-E-Islami Gulbuddin . *''The detainee took photographs of an American camp in Kabul. He allowed the Hizb-E-Islami Gulbuddin member to take them from the detainee's car. *''The computer disk was given to the security subcontractor. The detainee believes he is associated with Hezb-E-Islami Gulbuddin. *''Three men identified the detainee as a source for a high level member of an anti-American terrorist organization Hezb-E-Islami Gulbuddin. *''The detainee claims that he provided information to an anti-American terrorist organization because he was told that if he did not cooperate, his family would be killed. *''The detainee was aware of a possible plan to attack United States and Afghan forces. *''The detainee applied for a visa to the United States under a false name. *''The detainee claims that the confession regarding him providing classified information is false and coerced. References External links * The Guantánamo Files: Website Extras (12) – The Last of the Afghans (Part Two) Andy Worthington * Who Are the Remaining Prisoners in Guantánamo? Part Eight: Captured in Afghanistan (2002-07) Andy Worthington Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Afghan extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:1981 births Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:People from Jalalabad